Ghosts
Ghosts (霊体, Reitai) are creatures that appear in the various video game, comic book and television series. They are a supernatural breed of spirits that roam the earth in various haunted locations. ".''" :—About Ghosts. Description Anatomy Ghosts in the [[Sonic (Universe)|''Sonic universe]] generally have a pale, white complexion, and a translucent appearance, though the level of translucency can vary. Ghosts can vary in appearances, ranging from looking very humanoid to being nothing more than floating heads with arms and tails. One of the best-defined physical characteristics of Ghosts is their lack of legs, which is present in all members of their species, including the Mimic Ghost (even after it transformed into Sonic/Tails) and the pumpkin ghosts despite how vastly different its anatomy is. Ghosts in the ''Pac-Man'' universe are spectral ectoplasmic entities with the common ghostly traits of being semi-intangible, being able to levitate and can leave trails of ectoplasm on living beings. They mainly attack Pac-People by biting them despite many having no visible teeth, and they also do not appear to have a very good diet, with much of their "food" appearing to be made up mostly of inedible and gross muck like garbage, worms, body parts and other unidentifiable substances and slimy goo, however due to being spiritual entities without organs, these substances do no permanent harm to them. The fact that they have sewers and sewage implies they still need to expel bodily waste products like Pac-People. Blinky has even admitted to passing gas on one occasion, which, sad to say, dramatically improved the smell of their food. With proper seasoning, their food can be made edible to Pac-People. It appears that the majority of ghosts are former Pac-People, but usually bare no resemblance to their living selves, and apparently they come in a wide variety of colors and types apart from the usual standard ghostly appearance, with some appearing gigantic, cycloptic, octopus-like or etc., and it appears that they may be able to freely change between these forms depending on their moods and personalities, a likely benefit of no longer being restricted by physical forms. However, ghostly animals appear to still somewhat resemble their living animal forms unlike Ghostly Pac-People. Gallery Characteristics and Culture While the nature of Ghosts is unclear, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) seems to imply that Ghosts are the sprits of those who have passed away, though given how vastly different Renzo and Antonio are in comparison to other Ghosts in the series, this may not be the case. It may also be that the term “Ghost” refers to two separate creatures, with one referring to spiritual creatures such as King Boom Boo while the other refers to the spirits of dead creatures such as Antonio. Most Ghosts seem to have a mischievous and downright childish personality, as they appear to enjoy playing pranks on others. This is exemplified by Lah, who spends most of her time laughing at the pictures of scared children. Also, Boos often scare intruders after popping out of the ground and hold onto them for sometime before letting go and vanishing. Pumpkin ghosts are another example of the Ghosts’ prankster behavior, as they will suddenly appear, simply stand in place and laugh before disappearing. However, with that said, there are certain Boos and pumpkin ghosts that will try to harm others, which may hint at more malicious mannerisms. King Boom Boo is another example of more malicious Ghosts, as he is shown laughing at the pain of others. Ghosts appear to enjoy inhabiting abandoned areas, such as deserts, empty mansions, and graveyards, which is a direct parallel to certain beliefs about where ghosts live. Powers and Abilities Ghosts share a handful of similar powers, which include levitation, turning invisible, and intangibility, though some members possess powers unique to themselves: King Boom Boo can breathe and create blue flames, while Su and Wu can fuse with one another. As shown by King Boom Boo and the Hyudoros, Ghosts are generally weak to light, which is why they reside in dark, indoor areas (such as Aquatic Mine and the pyramid of Sandopolis) and only come out at night and sunset when there is little to no light. Ghosts have the ability to merge with walls and floors, as demonstrated by King Boom Boo, Su and Wu. Some Ghosts, such as Lah and the Mimic Ghost, have also shown the ability to shapeshift at will, taking on the forms of other beings. Weakness In the ''Pac-Man'' universe, their main weakness are the Power Pellets, which can be eaten by almost any type of Pac-Being, such as Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Jr. Pac, other Pac-People and Pac-Animals. When eaten, Pac-People posses the ability to eat them and it causes them to turn blue with fear. Once eaten, their empty bodies will return to a chamber in the center of a maze where Pac-Man has no access and return to their original forms to continue chasing him. In the newer games and animated series, Pac-Man is the only one capable of eating them due to his status as a "Yellow One" and can do so even without berries in certain games while in others it is required. Power Pellets have also been replaced with Power Berries which simply act as empowering items that can give Pac-Man unique abilities that can defeat Ghosts more easily, but are still not required for eating Ghosts. List of Ghosts * Antonio * Boo * Boom Boo * Su * Hyudoro * King Boom Boo * Lah * Mimic Ghost * Pumpkin Ghosts * Renzo * Wu * Berobero * Betrayus * Biggaboo * Blue * Buttler * Common * The Creepies * Dinky * Dr. Buttocks * Fred * Funky * Glitchy * Glooky * Golvis * Hunter * Ink Master * Kinky * Kinky Mutation * Mavis * Miru * Ogle * Orson * Plonky * Seymor * Specter * Spooky * Spunky * Ghost Gang ** Blinky ** Inky ** Pinky ** Clyde * Sue * Tim * Yum-Yum * Spectral Monsters Varieties Ghosts (especially the Ghosts of Pac-People) come in a wide variety of shapes and forms but the majority usually appear to resemble the most common appearance of ghosts with round heads and ghostly tails but with a wide assortment of colors. * Tentacle Ghosts * Cyclops Ghosts * Guardian Ghosts * Fire Ghosts * Ice Ghosts * Lightning Ghosts * Ghosts * Aqua Ghosts * Drill Bit Ghosts * Ghosteroid * Alien Ghosts * Ghost Sharks * Glitchy * Kinky * Blinky * Pinky * Inky * Clyde * Sue * Green Ghosts * Funky History Past Synopsis See also * Ghost * Spectral Monsters External links * Ghosts Wikipedia * Ghosts Pac-Man Wiki * Ghosts Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Races and Species Category:Ghosts